This invention relates to a marine propulsion device and more particularly to an improved arrangement for interconnecting an internal combustion engine and a propulsion unit.
There are many instances wherein an internal combustion engine is connected in driving relationship to a propulsion unit that incorporates a transmission for coupling the engine output shaft to a driven device. One typical application of this type is found in watercraft wherein an engine may be contained within a protective cowling and supported with its output shaft rotating about its vertically extending axis. Affixed to the underside of the engine is a propulsion unit that includes a transmission and may drive a propeller shaft or the like. Frequently, such a propulsion unit will incorporate a forward-neutral-reverse transmission for propulsion of the watercraft through the body of water in which it is operating. In connection with such an arrangement, it is essential that the engine and propulsion unit be connected to each other in a rigid and compact manner and yet the connection should be such as to facilitate servicing.
One manner in which the components may be fastened together is by means of a plurality of through bolts that extend through each of the housings and which connect them together. However, such an arrangement is not always satisfactory because it does give rise to certain problems in connection with disassembly of the components. Furthermore, the lower portion of the engine usually has a smaller dimension than the upper portion of the propulsion unit and this means that the connectors are positioned in an inaccessible location or one which requires substantially disassembly for servicing. In addition, such types of connections frequently offer an unsightly appearance because of the difference in size of the components connected.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified arrangement for interconnecting in the engine with a propulsion unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an engine, propulsion unit interconnection system that will offer ease of servicing and disassembly and, at the same time, a compact configuration.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified interconnecting device for interconnecting an engine and propulsion unit for marine applications.